Scooby-Doo
'' from 1979.]] Scooby-Doo is a Hanna-Barbera animated series that was originally produced for Saturday morning television. Debuting in 1969 on CBS, the characters have appeared in numerous spin-offs and versions, as well as direct-to-video movies and prime-time specials. Beginning in 1998, Warner Bros. Animation took over production of the animated Scooby-Doo franchise. The characters were brought to the big screen in a live-action adaptation in 2002; David Barrington-Holt worked uncredited as creative supervisor/character designer for Jim Henson's Creature Shop. According to sculptor Brian Wade, a full-sized stand-in puppet was built of Scooby-Doo, but replaced for the final film by a CG characterWixson, Heather A. Monster Squad: . Celebrating the Artists Behind Cinema's Most Memorable Creatures. BearManor Media, 2017. p. 337-338. The 2013 direct-to-video movie Scooby Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map features puppet versions of the characters and the involvement of several Muppet alumni, although it is not affiliated with the Jim Henson Company. The movie was produced by David Rudman's production company Spiffy Pictures. Muppet Mentions *When Josie and the Pussycats crossed over to The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode "The Haunted Showboat," Melody said of the vessel the gang was following into a cave, "He didn't even say, 'Open, Sesame Street!" * In the unmasking scene of the second season Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "Dance of the Undead", the criminals make an indirect derogatory reference to a record store owner, based on an early real life MTV personality. Responding to a statement, the lead singer of Rude Boy and The Ska-tastics says "Ah, don't be such a muppet, Martha Quinn." References * At the end of a Sesame Street Letter of the Day sketch for the letter Z, Prairie Dawn exclaims "Zoinks!", one of Shaggy's catchphrases in Scooby-Doo. * In The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road issue #4, when Kismet the Toad gets arrested, he says "I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you pesky pigs," referencing a line used whenever the villains on Scooby-Doo were caught. *Little Cookie exclaims "Zoinks!" and "Jinkies!" at times in The Cookie Thief. Trivia * Scooby-Doo was ranked number 13 in Animal Planet's 50 Greatest TV Animals, beating out Big Bird. Connections *Heather Asch was a puppet builder for Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *John Astin played Gomez Addams on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Rowan Atkinson played Emile Mondavarious in the 2002 live-action film *David Barclay puppeteered in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *David Beckham appeared in an Adidas advertisement in the UK with the Scooby-Doo gang (and also dressed up as Scooby-Doo in it) *Mary Kay Bergman voiced Daphne in several Scooby-Doo videos *Julie Bowen voiced Marion Spartan on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Peter Boyle played "Old Man" Jeremiah Wickles in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Mary Brehmer was a puppet builder for Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Daws Butler voiced Larry and Curly Joe on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *John Cena voiced himself in Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery *JC Chasez was a guest star on A Scooby-Doo Valentine (and also dressed up as the titular dog in the same special) *Cher was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Mindy Cohn was the voice of Velma Dinkley from 2002 to 2015 *Tim Conway was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Tim Curry voiced Ben Ravencroft in Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost and The Goblin King in Scooby Doo and the Goblin King *Stephanie D'Abruzzo puppeteered and voiced Velma Dinkley and Shirley in Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Phyllis Diller was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Alice Dinnean puppeteered Daphne Blake and Dr. Escobar in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Sandy Duncan was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Dick Van Dyke was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Cass Elliot voiced herself on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Victoria Ellis was a puppet builder for Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Sholly Fisch has written several "Scooby Doo" comic books for DC Comics *Sarah Michelle Gellar played Daphne Blake in the first two live-action films *Seth Green played Patrick Wisely in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Mark Hamill voiced Crybaby Clown and Drill Sergeant on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *C. Ernst Harth played Miner 49er in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and the janitor in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *Florence Henderson played Ruby Stone on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Eric Jacobson puppeteered Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Arte Johnson voiced Weerd on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem voiced Shaggy on Scooby-Doo productions from 1969 to 2010 and Colton Rogers on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Don Knotts was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Jim Kroupa was a puppet builder for Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Phil LaMarr voiced Melvin Keisterbaum on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Matthew Lillard played Shaggy Rogers in the first two live-action movies and has voiced him in projects since 2010 *Peter Linz played Ye Phantom Parrot, Gnarlybeard, Stu, and Lighthouse Lou on Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Mona Marshall did additional voices on Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Kellie Martin voiced Daphne in A Pup Named Scooby Doo *Paul McGinnis puppeteered in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Kate Micucci voiced Velma Dinkley from Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) onwards *Mike "The Miz" Mizanin voiced himself in Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery and Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon *Howard Morris voiced Bogel on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *John O'Hurley voiced Skipper Shelton on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Rob Paulsen voiced Radio Newsman and Winslow Fleach on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Vincent Price voiced Vincent Van Ghoul on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Geoff Redknap puppeteered in Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Jerry Reed was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Adam Rudman was a producer for Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *David Rudman puppeteered Scooby-Doo and served as a producer on Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Alicia Silverstone played Heather Jasper-Howe in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Polly Smith was a costume designer for Scooby Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *John Stephenson voiced various villains on Scooby Doo, Where Are You? *Cree Summer voiced Lady Marmalade and Paige Kruller on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *George Takei voiced Mr. Wang and the White Wizard on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Jeffrey Tambor voiced Gill Littlefoot on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Matt Vogel puppeteered Fred Jones and served as audio tech in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Patrick Warburton voices Sheriff Stone on Scooby-Doo, Mystery Incorporated *Frank Welker voiced Fred on Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and its spinoffs, and is also the current voice of Scooby-Doo *Jonathan Winters was a guest star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies External links * IMDb for the 2002 film Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Creature Shop Movies Category:Cartoon References Category:TV Mentions